Alice Human Sacrifice
by TheRawrinator
Summary: Just some random thing on the song "Alice Human Sacrifice" that i randomly put together in school... as you can tell... i get very bored in school... but all in all... it's not that bad...


The first Alice was a red and gallant one. She traveled all through Wonderland, sword in hand. She cut her path down through Wonderland, and slowly, she lost her sanity. She went crazy and would kill all in path. She could never make it out of Wonderland. She was sent to the prison.

The second Alice was a blue one. He would sing to all the people in Wonderland, and everyone loved his voice. However, in the end, the second Alice went crazy and a mad man shot him. Although, the mad man that killed the second Alice may have been the second Alice himself. He turned into a blue rose bush.

The third Alice was a green and beautiful one. All the people in Wonderland loved her. They made her their queen. She became the queen of hearts, and became greedy with power. She did not die.

The fourth Alice were twins. They were a yellow Alice. The older twin was a male, he was the smart one. The younger twin was a female, she was stubborn. They had a party near a blue rose bush, and found an invitation from the queen. But, they were forced to wander Wonderland alone; they will never find their way out .

It all started the day my mother died I live with my dad He never loved me She did He always throws me in the basement and I live alone down there I ve learned how to kill what I need for food with a sword I m self taught. No one is there for me and I follow none My father is getting remarried though He doesn t want his newly found fianc to know that I am alive He wants her to think he has never been married before So, in a way, I am an orphan I take care of myself no one helps me I need to escape to a world where I am known

I am a vocalist I sing for everyone Everyone loves me but I still feel alone I feel as if people only love me for my voice but in the end I guess I am alone I want to find a place where everyone loves me for who I am not my voice I want to live somewhere I can sing and no squeamish fan girl is going to scream in my ear I need to escape to world where I am unknown

I am a model everyone loves me here in Wonderland I was born here they want to elect me as queen but I m not sure if I want to be queen I need a place where I will not go mad I will without a doubt go mad if I become queen I need to escape to a world where I will not become mad

We are twins we have been separated for a long time My brother with mother and I was with father They got a divorce when we were very young and they fought over who lived with who this is the first time I ve met my brother he found his was to me he told me that he killed mother he drugged her until she died of overdose I killed father at night while he was sleeping I stabbed him with a pocket knife he is dead mother is dead brother and I never leave without our knives Everyone however wants to separate us we need to find a world were no one will try to take us apart we need to escape to a world where we can be alone together

I found this world I call it wonderland mostly because no matter where I go it just keeps getting more and more amazing no never know what might pop up for you to kill . I take my sword with you and I never clean it every time I kill something my path of red it follows me everyone in Wonderland hates me but at least they know me I am now for ever locked away in a prison cell they call me THE RED ALICE

I have ventured into a world that is known by Wonderland already I have gained so much attention but no one knows who I am the call me THE BLUE ALICE at least here no one knows who I am but I still feel as if I am going crazy I am holding myself hostage without knowing I am going to commit suicide When I shoot I am going to turn into a blue rose bush I guess this amazing world called Wonderland . Isn t all that great

I have been made queen in Wonderland every one loves me they love me for my beauty but that is all I am slowly going crazy they all strip me down to my bare chest they feed off me they expect me to fill Wonderland with my own undying love but I don t love Wonderland in the end I have gone crazy They now call me THE GREEN ALICE I guess I will never escape Wonderland

Sister and I have found a world we can call our own we call it Wonderland everyone in Wonderland is so nice they treat us kindly and in return we kill them Sister and I can play anywhere we want and they call us THE YELLOW ALICES sister and I kiss we love each other but not like sister-brother love we LOVE each other we are however always trying to find our way around Wonderland we pass through many doors and we stop only for a few minutes by a blue rose bush we have some tea then we find an invitation from the queen to play crocket we leave for this but we get stopped by another girl she points at us with her sword and we try to run away she is followed by a bloody path but reluctantly we are able to escape her wrath We are also slowly going crazy We are also now trying to escape Wonderland but through many doors we go through and we never find our way I guess there is no way we can escape Wonderland by going through doors but still we continue 


End file.
